Modern vehicles have many electronic features promoting convenience and safety. An example is lighting fixtures positioned adjacent external or internal door handles. The exterior door-handle lights typically illuminate in response to the user unlocking the vehicle by a keyfob. Interior door-handle lights illuminate when the vehicle is put in park and turned off, to help the user find the handle for egress.
Other example conventional lighting systems include overhead or floor interior lighting, which may be wired to illuminate whenever a door is opened, and trunk or cargo area lighting, which illuminate when the vehicle or trunk or hatch is opened.
While these lighting arrangements have facilitated vehicle use and safety, opportunities exist to improve user safety and convenience using exterior lighting.